Errand of Angels: Sequel to Worth It: An Alternate Ending
by XxSerendipity27xX
Summary: Patch and Nora have trouble traversing the new territory of their relationship on the West Coast. A joyful event, and a blast from the past round out the beginning of their forever. "You can go on the errand of angels anytime."


A/N: I had several requests to continue this story, so though I meant to leave Worth It: An Alternate Ending as a stand-alone, I've tried to come up with something that will also delight. As a general disclaimer I do not own the characters or the setting, those things belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.

XXX

 **Errand of Angels**

Patch and I found a new normal for our lives. But despite his promises, we still ended up strongly entwined with the supernatural world I had tried to leave behind. Patch tried to understand but I don't think he fully grasped how deeply I wanted to let these things go. It became a point of contention in our relationship.

It was another overcast day in the Pacific Northwest. I let the screen door slam behind me as I walked towards the edge of the yard where we had buried Patch Jr. the summer earlier. He went peacefully, but I felt his loss greatly. Especially when Patch was gone on, "errands". I touched the cool stone I'd had made for him memory and smiled sadly. Becoming immortal had given me perspective. I loved Patch, but this would prove harder than I thought. I trusted Pepper and believed, probably to keep my sanity intact, that my mother _had_ moved on with her life and could now think of me the same way I thought of Patch Jr. and be ok. But I wasn't sure. And things with Patch were on the rocks.

"Hey Angel," he strode up to me with a smug smile on his face. His smile faltered only slightly when he saw the stone I was touching.

"Was it successful?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral.

"It was," he looked me over suspiciously, "Would you like to go get dinner tonight? I saw a Mexican place in town that looks good."

I sighed, "Patch…"

His smile disappeared and he sat on the ground with me, "What's going on, Nora?" He reached and tucked a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"Patch, this isn't working."

"What isn't working?" he asked, but I think he knew where this conversation was going.

"You. Me. Us. This isn't Maine, Patch. Nothing is the same anymore. We can't just pretend that if we find restaurants that are similar, and dabble in the supernatural that things will ever be the same because they won't."

"Nora," frustration edged in his voice, "Things will never be the same. But you can't shun what you are, what I am. This will always be part of your life now."

"Because of you!" I spat.

Patch pressed his lips into a grim line for a moment… but then relaxed looking sympathetic.

"Angel… do you want to go home?" Patch asked sincerely.

I gasped. I had longed to see my mother, but I knew she would never understand, at least not entirely. Was I ready to face the places where I had spent so much time with Vee and Marcie and Scott…?

Patch touched my shoulder sincerely, "I want _this_ to be home." Tears burned my eyes as they fell. Pulling me into his arms he whispered assurances into my hair. A dark cloud thundered in the distance. We walked inside, hand-in-hand.

Lying in bed that night, I was on my back and I could feel Patch watching me in the darkness.

"I love you."

His words cut the silence. I rolled to face him and kissed his lips replying, "I know."

"I want to give you everything you want."

I nodded. I knew that too.

"So, what do you want, Nora Grey?"

The thought immediately jumped into my mind that I wanted to go home, I wanted him to stop being the gopher for the Archangels, and I wanted time to pass quickly so that I could move forward instead of feeling stuck… but I said none of it.

"Patch…"

"Nora."

"Marry me…" it was a timid request. He propped up on his elbow and looked at me.

"Nora, I know things haven't been great lately, I'm not blind to that."

"Patch… you're ignoring my request."

"I want to give you everything, you know that. But I don't want to disappoint you. Marriage is only going to be harder than our relationship has been and it hasn't been ideal."

I started to brood like a teenager, but he kissed my cheek, forehead, and then moved to my neck and shoulder, and I relaxed.

"Nora Grey, I will marry you. You will be my wife, if that is what you truly want."

I nodded. No, it hadn't been perfect. But as I thought about what I wanted, _truly_ wanted, I wanted a life with Patch. A full life. The idea of children was dicey, but we could have this. My mother would want this.

"Ok. I guess I can finally give you this then," he bent to open a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a small velvet box. He turned the bedside lamp on and smiled sheepishly, "I bought it awhile ago. I just wasn't sure when was the right time."

He pressed the box into my hands and I opened it slowly.

"Patch," I breathed. It was beautiful, but I never expected anything less. Thankfully it was understated, unlike his designer jeans.

He smiled at me, taking the ring out of the box and asking for my hand. He slid the white gold diamond ring on gracefully, and we both admired it on my finger. It was traditional. It was classic. A simple solitaire round diamond was held in the setting.

"It's beautiful."

"It's _you_ ," he expressed, holding my face gently in his hands and then kissing me fiercely.

We continued to have our ups and downs as we planned the wedding that we had first agreed to have several years earlier. Much to my dismay, I agreed to let Dabria come and officiate since she was the only, "friend" we still associated with.

I slipped into my dress and pulled the zipper awkwardly up. It was just the two of us, and Dabria, at our house. Dabria came into the bedroom then and rolled her eyes, "You could have just asked for help," she said snarkily.

"Sure," I commented. Her very presence still pissed me off. It was obvious that she was still star struck over my husband-to-be. She fixed her hair and dress that looked mussed, "Where were you rolling in the dirt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She winked, "Something like that."

My stomach dropped. She took a step towards me, "You think you're so much better than me. But you're not. You're so normal. You're cursing him to hell. You're ruining his life, _Nora_."

I didn't like the way she taunted my name.

"Where's Patch?"

She smiled smugly, "He's probably getting buttoned back up."

No, he wouldn't. I walked through the house, and up the stairs to the guest room he was getting dressed in.

"Patch," I pushed the door open. He was working his tie in the mirror, and turned around to look at me.

"Isn't this bad luck?" he smiled coyly until he saw my face, "What's wrong?"

"I hate her," I spoke with tears of frustration threatening to leak down my cheeks.

"What happened _now_?" he stroked my cheek gently.

"I feel so stupid," he encouraged me to keep going, "Did you just sleep with her? Like right now? Like a good-luck-fuck?"

Patch raised his eyebrows and looked a little disgusted.

"Are you serious?"

"I think she just likes getting under my skin. I'm sorry…" I felt like a vulnerable fourteen year old, not the twenty-five year old that had the love of an angel that could have anyone and had consistently chose me.

"Let's go," Patch spoke, opening the door. He had his signature smile on, "I've got a surprise for you later," he whispered suggestively in my ear. I held his hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Nora!" I snapped my head towards the entryway and saw Vee standing there. Patch pulled me back against his chest, "It's temporary. They won't remember anything once they're on the plane. Relax, angel." I turned to face him and smiled gratefully.

"Vee," I smiled walking up to hug her.

"You look gorgeous."

"Not as beautiful as you," I trailed off.

"C'mon, Mr. Cipriano, you can't be late for your own wedding," Vee fixed his tie and ushered him out the door. She squealed like a little girl, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle," and stuffed a bouquet in my hand. I looked down at the flowers and smiled. I was so glad she was here. I headed out the door I was stopped and gasped again.

"Mom?!"

Blythe Grey stood before me and smiled, linking her arm with mine, "Your father would have loved to see this," I stared at her as we began walking, "Nora, look up at Patch," she corrected.

I drug my eyes away from my mother and looked up at him. He looked truly handsome. I was swept away in the gratitude in my heart for the beautiful moments he had given me. Dabria stood next to Patch, but not even she could ruin this moment for me.

I held Patch's hands and he held mine. We exchanged rings and spoke vows with eternal promises linked to them. Before Dabria left I shoved a camera in her hand and told her to take some pictures. She did so, begrudgingly.

We all went inside and chatted together. There was food set out on the counters that we all nibbled on throughout the night. Patch cleared his throat, "All right ladies, it's time to get you to the airport."

I grimaced, "Don't worry, Nora. I'll be back out to see you and Patch at Christmas," my mom promised, but I knew in a few hours she wouldn't even remember that she had seen me. She would remember this as another work trip across the country and Vee, it would take a bit longer for her to forget with her Nephilim powers, but Patch had already thought of that and put them on separate flights.

My mother and Vee insisted that we stay at home and let them take a cab to the airport. Vee winked at me and I just smiled at her, giving them both big hugs before letting them go.

"Was it what you wanted?" Patch asked quietly as they piled into the yellow car.

I waved enthusiastically and nodded, "Yes, Patch."

"I guess all those angel errands paid off," I looked up at his surprised.

" _This_ is what you were arranging?"

"Mm, more like buying favors so I could get them out here. I didn't know at the time I'd be getting them out here for a wedding though."

Patch scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I laughed and looked into his eyes.

"It was simple. It was elegant. It was beautiful," I assured him.

He started down the hall, "It's not over yet, Miss. Grey."

"You mean _Mrs._ Cipriano."

Patch tossed me gently onto the bed, "So you _are_ going to take my name."

I shrugged, "it seems like a little thing compared to what you gave me today."

He smiled at me, lifting his eyebrows and loosening his tie.

"You can go on the errand of angels anytime," I promised.


End file.
